Heart
by Nicole McLight
Summary: O amor, a raiva, a perda... Nos levam a fazer coisas inimaginaveis. O coração, é a caixa que se guarda todos os mistérios da alma.
1. Prólogo

Eu sei, devo está ficando doida criando duas fic ao mesmo tempo – às vezes tenho duvidas se conseguirei dar conta. Mas eu darei um jeito =D, Estou amando escrever (E amando receber review – por favor, não deixem de mandar).

Classificação: para **maiores de 16 anos** (quando for para maiores de 18, vou avisar).  
Gênero: Romance/Humor/ Angustia.

Alguns informes:

_ Fala dos personagens – narrativas entre as falas – fala dos personagens

"_pensamentos dos personagens_"

FAIRY TAIL NÃO ME PERTENCE... E BLÁ BLÁ BLÁ... (até porq, se pertencesse, o Natsu e o gray não seriam tão tapados)

* * *

**Prólogo**

Um grito ecoou.

Natsu sentiu o sangue ferver, a raiva consumia-o cada vez mais. Remexeu-se tentando livrar-se das correntes que o prendia numa coluna de pedra, mas as mesmas pareciam ser resistentes a sua magia.

_ Solte-a! – esbravejou. Suas chamas acenderam incendiando-lhe o corpo, mas a magia logo dissipou.

_ O que foi? Está com raivinha? – provocou a figura encapuzada que caminhava em sua direção. O manto que cobria o homem era de um cinza-metalizado com a barra de veludo verde. O símbolo gravado nas costas era familiar ao dragon.

O dragon slyer estava em uma câmara com robustas paredes feitas de pedra e a entrada, era selada por uma porta de madeira feita de carvalho.

Outro grito.

_ Isso é música para os meus ouvidos. – a figura sombria parecia divertir-se com o som angustiante.

"_Música? Ele está se divertindo com o sofrimento de Lucy!_"

_ Vou matá-lo! – berrou Natsu ferozmente.

Ele riu sombriamente.

_ Irei pagar pra ver Natsu Dragneel.

A capa cinza-metalizada arrastou-se no chão à medida que o ser cruzava a câmara em direção à porta.

_ Observe. – disse de forma suave.

Ele abriu a porta vagarosamente. Naquele momento, como nunca ocorrera, Natsu sentiu o sangue gelar; seu coração pareceu parar por um momento.

A soleira da entrada, recostada na lateral, estava ela. As roupas estavam rasgadas e sujas de terra e sangue; o cabelo, desgrenhado; e por toda a extensão do corpo, havia machucados – de alguns ainda corriam fios de sangue.

_ Lucy... – murmurou Natsu.

Os olhos castanhos da jovem estavam vazios, parecia não reconhecer o mago a sua frente. Uma forte dor invadiu o peito do mago do fogo ao ver a menina naquele estado. Devia tê-la protegido, devia ter estado lá.

_Lucy! – chamou Natsu. Lágrimas pareciam querer surgir em seus olhos, mas a raiva não permitia que elas brotassem.

_ Não tente, ela não responderá. Está sobre o meu controle – vangloriou-se o encapuzado. – Ela não é linda? – o ser abraçou Lucy por trás – Você nem imagina o quanto ela resistiu. – os lábios dele roçaram o nódulo da orelha da jovem. – Ela chamou por você.

_ Tire suas mãos dela! – rosnou o mago. _Ele iria pagar por isso, iria pagar pelo sofrimento de Lucy._

_ Até ferida, ela continua muitoo... – um dos braços envolveu a cintura a maga celestial, a outra mão passeava pelo corpo da jovem.

_ Não ouse! – a chama de Natsu ficou mais intensa.

O desprezível ser beijou o pescoço da loira.

_ Diga adeus a ela, Natsu Dragneel.

Uma lamina foi sacada do sinto e cravada no peito de Lucy. Num instante de lucidez a jovem reconheceu o rosto do rosado que a encarava abismado.

_ Na...tsu... – foi apenas um sussurro.

A dor o tomou por completo assim como a raiva. As chamas se intensificaram. As correntes cederam.

_ Aproveite a dor Natsu. – o homem fugiu enquanto o dragon syler era tomado pelo fogo de um vermelho intenso e livrava-se das correntes.

Natsu caiu de joelhos puxando o corpo de Lucy para si. Não ouvia o coração bater, ela estava mesmo... Morta?

Ele gritou de raiva e dor, mais parecia um rugido, como um dragão. Asas de fogo formavam-se em suas costas, escamas avermelhadas surgiam em sua pele.

Iria matar todos que haviam machucado a maga celestial. Era o único fio de pensamento que existia em sua mente tomada pela fúria.

Na montanha, onde se encontrava as ruínas de Sharon, uma coluna de fogo, surgiu perdendo-se no céu. Um rugido de dragão encheu o ar como um trovão, anunciando uma terrível tempestade.

* * *

Gente, espero que gostem e por favor me incetivem a continuar mandando reviews =D ok?


	2. Medos e Descobertas

Olá povo lindo da minha viiida =D

Aqui está o primeiro (de muito, se Deus quiser) capitulo da fic Heart (coração).

Alguns esclarecimentos antes de eu começar a escreve aqui feito doida:

Os personagens da Fairy Tail não são meus e blá blá blá... Mas a estória é sim! =D E eu só estou postando aqui, se verem em outro lugar, por favor avisem, pois é plagioooo!**  
**

Outro aviso: Os capitulos, vou fazer o maximo, para sairem beeem grandrões, pois ficarei postando de forma alternada (semana sim, semana não). O intervalo pode ser um pouco demorado, por isso vou compensar no tamanho.

**Agora vou fazer um pedido de coração:  
**

**Por favor, mande reviews! Povo lindo, muitos autores desistem das fics por não receberem comentários e opniões, vocês não imagina (ou sim, aqueles que escrevem) como é estimulante. Parece até que enfiam nitro na gente =D  
**

Dado os aviso, agora fique com o primeiro capitulo e DIVIRTAM-SE!

BOA LEITURA!**  
**

* * *

**Capitulo um**

**Medos e Descobertas  
**

Lucy caminhava pela borda da calçada.

_ Cuidado Lucy-chan. – gritou um homem que passava de barco pelo rio.

_ Pode deixar – gritou ela em resposta.

O céu estava tingido de laranja e vermelho por conta do entardecer. A maga celestial dirigia-se sozinha a caminho de casa.

Estava contente, conseguira dinheiro o suficiente na missão para pagar seu aluguel e fazer algumas compras.

_ Quem sabe, eu não me compre um vestido novo. – pensou em voz alta. Ela deu um passo vacilante, equilibrou-se com dificuldade, por pouco não caíra no rio. Sentiu uma pontada em sua costela. – Talvez eu deva comprar algo para hematomas e dores musculares. – completou fazendo uma careta.

A jovem desviou o caminho de casa e foi a farmácia. Além da boa recompensa, a última missão também lhe rendera vários machucados.

* * *

Lucy abriu a porta do apartamento.

_Oyi! – cumprimentou o ser sentado no sofá da sala. Ela dirigia-se a cozinha, quando se deu conta do que fez. Rapidamente ela voltou à sala – O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

_ Oyi! – acenou Natsu com um sorriso largo.

_ Estou mesmo no fundo do poço. – disse retornando a cozinha – Já até o estou cumprimentando em minha própria casa. – ela suspirou exasperada.

_ Lucy o que tem ai?– Happy se aproximou da maga observando as compras na sacola de papel.

_ Comida e remédios. – respondeu.

_ Lucy, - o gato azul entrou em seu campo de visão – O que você tem hoje?

Lucy ergueu a sobrancelha.

_ É verdade. – Natsu entrou na conversa – sempre, depois do "O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI?", vem o "PRA FORA! O APARTAMENTO É MEU!". – Natsu imitava os movimentos que Lucy fazia.

Aquilo era verdade. Mas hoje, estranhamente, sentia-se só. Talvez fosse bom ter a companhia de Happy e Natsu.

_ Estão com fome? – perguntou a loira de forma gentil, enquanto guardava as coisas nos devidos lugares.

_ O QUÊ? – gritou Happy e Natsu ao mesmo tempo. Ambos estavam com os olhos arregalados.

_ Se não querem, respondam logo. – esbravejou a maga celestial.

Os dois se entreolharam. Natsu arriscou-se a perguntar:

_ Quem é você e o que fez com a Lucy?

No mesmo momento a maga o acertou com uma colher de pau na cabeça.

_ Acho que essa é a verdadeira Lucy. – disse Happy.

* * *

Os três estavam sentados no chão ao pé da cama. Enquanto Natsu e Happy comiam, Lucy passava um spray sobre um hematoma em sua coxa.

_ O que é isso Lucy? – Happy falou de boca cheia.

_ É para aliviar a dor dos músculos. – respondeu sem olha-lo.

_ Eu quero também, tem um cheiro bom. – Natsu ficou na frente de Lucy com as costas viradas pra mesma. Ele retirou a camisa.

Estranhamente, Lucy sentiu-se ruborizar.

Natsu tinha grandes hematomas na base da nuca, no ombro esquerdo e do lado direito da coluna. Ela aplicou o spray fazendo o dragon slyer se arrepiar.

_ É um pouco gelado. – avisou aplicando novamente. O cheiro de hortelão do remédio encheu o ar.

_ Tem que massagear Lucy. – Happy lia as instruções da embalagem.

Lucy sentiu um arrepio percorrer lhe a espinha, ao mesmo tempo em, que o rubor em sua face aumentava. Suas mãos delicadas começaram pela nuca, tocando suavemente a pele quente de Natsu.

_ É bom... – o rosado falou. As mãos de Lucy já massageava o lado direito da coluna – Devia experimentar Happy. – disse despreocupado.

_ Eu não vou ficar fazendo massagem em vocês – ela protestou levantando-se – Vão embora, eu vou dormir. – completou indo deitar-se na cama. "_O que ele está pensando?_", ela bufou.

Natsu e Happy piscaram sem entender.

_ Lucy é estranha. – falou Happy.

_ Não sou estranha! – berrou a outra já se enrolando nas cobertas.

_ Vamos embora Happy, antes que ela nos espanque. – Natsu se ajeitava.

_ Ora, seus... – Lucy levantou e correu para eles pegando a primeira coisa que estava na sua frente para arremessar.

Happy e Natsu riam enquanto pulava da janela, deixando para trás uma maga raivosa.

Lucy viu seus amigos se afastarem. Sem perceber, um sorriso escapou de seus lábios.

* * *

O ar escapava-lhe rápido pelos pulmões.

"_Não tem como escapar de mim Lucy. Sempre vou encontra-la"._

Uma voz sombria enchia a floresta escura.

Lucy corria desesperada, estava com medo e ferida. Sua mão procuravam institivamente suas chaves, mas não as encontrara.

"_Você vai morrer Lucy... E vai morrer sozinha._"

"_Não!_", o desespero tomava conta de seu ser. "_Vão me encontrar, sei que vão"_, ela tentava não deixar escapar o fio de esperança que lhe restava.

"_Morra Lucy!_"

A escuridão tomou conta de tudo. Sentiu algo frio penetrar-lhe a carne e ela gritou. O liquido quente que escapava da ferida umedeceu sua blusa.

"_Alguém me ajude!_", a maga chorava caindo de joelhos, "_Natsu!_", gritou ela.

* * *

Lucy acordou num susto. Estava ofegante e um pouco suada.

_ Você está bem? – perguntou uma voz familiar. Natsu estava sentado na cama.

Ela olhou em volta um pouco atordoada, estava em sua casa. "_Estou a salvo!_", pensou ela aliviada.

_ Eu voltei porque queria te pedir aquele remédio. – Natsu coçava a nuca.

Lágrimas surgiram nos olhos de Lucy. Estava segura e Natsu estava ali. Ela jogou os braços ao redor da cintura do dragon hunter e enterrou o rosto no peito musculoso dele.

_ Lucy? – Natsu a olhava surpreso. Ficou levemente corado com a atitude inesperada da maga. Seu coração disparou.

_ Eu... Eu estava com tanto... Tanto medo... – disse ela entre os soluços.

A lágrimas corriam freneticamente pela face da jovem, molhando o peito de Natsu.

_ Eu estava sozinha... E você... Você não estava lá... Eu ia morrer... – o desespero era crescente em sua voz.

_ eu estou com você agora. – Natsu a aninhou. Lucy tremia em seus braços. – Nada de ruim vai acontecer com você Lucy, eu prometo. E eu... Eu nunca vou te deixar sozinha... Nunca!

Lucy ainda soluçava e tremia. Natsu a apertou mais em seus braços, mostrando-a que estava segura.

O calor que emanava do corpo do mago era reconfortante a loira. Aos pouco, seu coração se acalmou. O cheiro de Natsu trouxe-lhe imagens boas... O cheiro a fazia lembrar florestas e campos de gramas numa manhã de verão. Sentiu uma pesada mão acaricia sua, o mundo parecia se afastar novamente. Ela adormeceu.

Natsu deitou Lucy na cama. Ela ainda segurava seu cachecol, ele resolveu deitar-se ao lado da loira. Sentiu a face queimar e algo estranho revirar seu estomago. Já havia dormido com Lucy outras vezes e não sentira aquilo, mas nessas outras vezes, Happy estava entre eles. Mas ainda assim, era estranho.

"Estou doente?", ele pegou na própria testa.

O coração do rosado disparou quando Lucy pôs a cabeça em seu peito, aninhando-se junto ao corpo dele. A consciência de Natsu, em algum momento despertou o contato com a pele de Lucy (a barriga descoberta – por conta da blusa amarrotada; a perna dela sobre ele...) estava provocando sensações estranhas em seu corpo. Algo na barriga do dragon, novamente pareceu mexer-se e provocava certo... Frio?

Ele permaneceu imóvel. O cheiro do cabelo dela enchia suas narinas, cheiro que ele sempre gostou. Cheiro que ele queria em seu corpo...?

"_O que está acontecendo?_"

Natsu movimentou-se tentando, desastradamente, sair da cama sem acordar Lucy. Pra sua sorte, a maga parecia estar num sono profundo. Observou-a por alguns momentos, cogitou a ideia de ir embora, "_E se ela acorda com medo de novo?_".

O rosto da jovem era suave. A luz do luar que invadia o quarto pela janela, iluminava um pouco a face molhada pelas lágrimas. Natsu nunca vira Lucy chorar tão desesperada, sentiu um aperto no coração ao imaginar vê-la acordar tão assustada novamente. Ficaria ali, afinal, eles eram amigos.

* * *

_ Olá Natsu-kun – Mira sorria para o amigo que sentava no banco, na frente do balcão.

_ Ãh... Ah! Oi Mira-chan – ele sorriu. Estava distraído. Sua mente relembrava constantemente o acontecera no apartamento de Lucy, recordou-se também das sensações que sentira.

_ Onde está o Happy?

_ Happy? Ah! Ainda está dormindo. – disse o rosado. – Mira-chan...

_ Sim Natsu. – a moça de cabelos brancos colocava um copo de café na frente do mago.

O dragon olhou em volta, sem saber ao certo por que. Não viu Erza ou Gray por perto, o que o deixou estranhamente aliviado.

_ Qual o remédio para barriga gelada? – perguntou numa voz não usual. Parecia quase um cochicho.

_ Barriga gelada? – perguntou a outra sem entender.

Natsu não queria contar tudo, sentia-se incomodado (?). Havia pessoas na taverna da Fairy Tail, e não queria que elas soubessem.

_ É... Quando você começa a suar do nada e... Sua barriga fica gelada... E parece que tem algo se mexendo dentro dela. Qual o remédio? – ele corou.

_ Borboletas? – Mira levou o dedo indicador à boca de forma pensativa.

_ Borboletas? Elas são remédio? – Natsu fez uma careta – São gostosas?

Mira riu.

_ Natsu, você é tão fofo. Borboletas não é remédio, é o que você pode estar sentindo. Essa sensação na barriga.

_ Não entendi nadinha. Então é doença?

_ Não, não é doença. – Mira se curvou no balcão e começou a falar mais baixo – acontece quando estamos perto de alguém que gostamos muito.

_ Ãã... – Natsu parecia entender a explicação.

_ Principalmente quando estamos apaixonados por esta pessoa. – O sorriso na face da moça aumentou – Por quem está apaixonado, Natsu-kun?

Natsu se engasgou com a própria saliva.

_ O QUÊ? – ele berrou chamando a atenção de todos do lugar. O rosado riu nervosamente passando a mão na nuca.

_ Que fofo – Mirajane unia as mãos – Natsu-kun está apa...

Natsu tampou rapidamente a boca de Mira.

_ Não tô nada Mira-chan – Natsu falava nervoso – É só dor de barriga mesmo hehehe... Eu vou indo.

O mago praticamente correu para fora da guilda.

Deixou-se guiar pelos próprios pés, enquanto pensava. "_Apaixonado...?_", a palavra pouco fazia sentido na sua cabeça, já que não conhecia essas sensações e Igneel nunca lhe ensinara isso. Porque sentia algo assim por Lucy? Gostava dela, era verdade, afinal era sua amiga, sua companheira de equipe e guilda. Sempre esteve com ele, mesmo quando as coisas pareciam que iam se complicar, ela não o abandonava.

O rosado parou de andar. Deu-se conta onde estava quando notou o rio correr ao seu lado. Estava em frente a casa de Lucy.

* * *

**E ai? Surpresos? kkkkk imagino. Só para esclarecer: _Não, não fiquei doida. Sei bem o que tem escrito no Prólogo =D_**

_Se quiserem saber o que está acontecendo é só continuar a ler. Muiiiitas surpresas estão por vim muahahaha =D_

_Beijo a todos e não esqueça de mim ok?_

**Mandem seu comentários, sua opniões...**

**Até o proximo capitulo =D**


	3. Erros e Acertos

Oiiiii povo liindo

Mai um cap para vocês aproveitarem, por favor, não esqueça de mandar review...

(comentário doido da autora)

_ Fala dos personagens - narração ou explicação de algo - continuação da fala ou do pensamento explicado

"_pensamentos dos personagens_"

(?) = dúvida interior dos personagens

Aviso rápido 1: o cap aqui presente tem um pouco de agustia, talvez mais do que eu havia planejado, por favor não reclamem (muito)

Aviso rápido 2: Para quem está acompanhando a fic _**Seguindo em frente**_, por favor desculpe por demorar a postar, mas aconteceus um acidente com os arquivos e eu estou tendo que reescrever tuuudooo de novo. Mas a fic não foi abandonada.

Aviso rápido 3: Para quem gosta de ação, coisas para maiores de 18 anos e sangue misturado a romance, e ainda é apaixonada pelos personagens Kagome e Inuyasha, não deixem de conferir a fic **_Entre as trevas e a Luz_**

__.

**BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

**Capitulo dois: Erros e Acertos**

.**  
**

O sol avançava com o passar das horas. O vento balançou a copa das arvores e algumas mechas douradas do cabelo de Lucy. A maga celestial resolveu dá uma volta pela floresta, nos arredores da cidade. Ela tivera uma noite muito agitada e estranha, precisava respirar outros ares.

A loira acordara confusa naquela manha. Tivera um pesadelo terrível e depois um sonho com Natsu? "_Não era um sonho_". Ela lembrava bem das sensações, do calor do corpo do dragon slayer. Mas não o encontrara no apartamento.

"_O que realmente aconteceu ontem?_", ela sentou-se sobre um troco tombado. Pouco se lembrava do pesadelo, apenas o medo que sentira isso era algo que se recordava bem.

O vento fresco fez, mais uma vez, seu cabelo balançar. Ela suspirou, resolveu que esqueceria o assunto. "_Afinal de contas, foi apenas um sonho_", pensou levantando-se. Iria dá mais uma volta para arejar a mente e dispersar aqueles pensamentos medonhos, depois iria à guilda.

* * *

Natsu caminhava pelo apartamento vazio.

_ Onde será que foi a Lucy?

Ele ouviu a porta ser destrancada e sentou-se despreocupado no sofá da sala.

_ Oi Lucy! – disse o rosado ao ver a loira adentrar o cômodo.

_ Oi Natsu! – disse ela com um largo sorriso que tão logo desapareceu e transformou-se numa careta – O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NO MEU APARTAMENTO? – ela olhou para os lados – Cadê o Happy?

_ Eu acho que ele ainda tá dormindo... – Natsu alisava o queixo de forma pensativa.

_ Deus! – exasperou a maga, enquanto caminhava em direção à cozinha – Seus pais não te deram educação não? – falou sem pensar.

Como um tijolo de três toneladas a realidade caiu-lhe sobre a cabeça.

_ Natsu... – ela voltou-se para o rosado ao se dar conta do que dissera.

Viu que dragon estava com os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo e com as sobrancelhas unidas. Ela sabia que poucas coisas abalavam a postura despreocupada e alegre do amigo e ela acabou por cutuca-lo num dos pontos mais delicados.

_ Me desculpe... Eu n... – ela tentou se aproximar, mas o olhar que Natsu a direcionava a prendeu no lugar.

_ Igneel me ensinou tudo. – sua voz era grave e áspera.

_ Me perdoe Na...

_ Não tem o direito de falar dele. – as palavras saíram ríspidas. As feições de Natsu transformaram-se por completo. Seu olhar parecia estar direcionado a um de seus maiores inimigos... Lucy nunca o vira olhar com tanta ira para alguém.

_ Natsu... – ela murmurou. Ele a estava assustando.

Instintivamente a loira pôs a mão dentro da pequena bolsa que levava presa ao cinto, segurou uma de suas chaves espirituais.

O ar parecia pesar e ao mesmo tempo escasso, pois a maga mal conseguia respirar. O rosado apenas a encarou por mais alguns segundos, antes de se direcionar a janela e dela saltar para rua.

A jovem permaneceu imóvel. Uma lágrima correu por sua face Seu corpo estava tremendo e ela ainda segurava a chave com força. Parecia que ele estava pronto para ataca-la a qualquer momento.

"_Ele...?_", as lágrimas começaram a descer com mais frenesi.

_ Lucy? – mãos fortes tocavam seus ombros – Lucy-chan? – a voz familiar demostrava aflição.

O corpo de Lucy tremia.

_ Loke. – a maga celestial encontrou o olhar aflito do espirito.

_ Senti medo e perigo... – explicava Loke – O que aconteceu Lucy? Por que está assim? – ele estreitou os olhos.

Lucy ignorou as perguntas do amigo, simplesmente porque não conseguia responder. Ela não conseguiria falar, pois os soluços presos em sua garganta libertaram-se com força. As lágrimas só aumentavam...

Leo percebeu que a loira não estava em condições para dá uma explicação. Resolveu que primeiro deixaria ela se acalmar. Envolveu a jovem em seus braços, puxando-a para si.

_ Estou aqui Lucy, estou aqui... – ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça numa tentativa de consola-la.

Doía vê-la daquele jeito. O que teria causado tudo aquilo? "_Não posso deixa-la ficar assim_", pensou Loke.

O espírito canalizou sua energia dourada na palma de sua mão. Tocou suavemente a cabeça da jovem.

_ Descanse minha linda.

Lucy sentiu algo quente e confortável evolve-lhe a mente e o corpo. Algo que só poderia ser comparado a um banho de sol de um dia de neve. A sensação a envolveu por completo e aos poucos o sono a tomou.

Loke tomou Lucy nos braços e a deitou sobre a cama.

_ Que as estrelas iluminem seus sonhos minha Lucy. – Leo beijou a testa da jovem ao mesmo tempo em que aos poucos ia dissipando-se em flocos de luz dourada.

* * *

A noite iniciara-se com uma chuva fina sobre a cidade. Na taverna da Fairy Tail música misturavam-se as vozes altas que conversavam.

Numa mesa, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy e Juvia, discutiam sobre algo que parecia ser importante. Apenas Natsu e Charl mantinham-se alheios a corversa.

_ O que acha Natsu? – Happy chamou atenção do amigo. O dragon slyaer estava estranho, não da natureza dele ficar calado.

_ Hei! Cara de fosforo! – Gray estava de pé sobre a mesa.

_ Vista suas roupas Gray. – censurou Erza.

_ Nossa! – Gray sentou-se – E então cabelo de iogurte, o que acha da missão?

_ Do que vocês estão falando mesmo? – Natsu não ovira nada do que disseram.

Todos caíram no chão pasmos.

_ A missão classe S, em Gogna. Erza nos chamou para ajuda-la a realizar. Temos que prender alguns fugitivos. – Gray tinha um sorriso largo.

_ Também vou. – disse o mago do fogo com alguma animação na voz. A possibilidade de luta sempre o animava. Mas havia algo que não saia de sua cabeça...

_ Precisamos avisar a Lucy-cha – lembrou-se Wendy.

_ Desde ontem não vejo a Lucy. – falou Erza preocupada.

_ Hei, Natsu, aonde você vai? – gritou Gray para o mago que deixava a guilda.

_ Acho que ele brigou com a Lucy. – disse Happy com as orelhas baixas. O gato azul lembrou-se de como o amigo havia chegado a casa, nunca havia visto Natsu com tanta raiva e ao mesmo tempo triste. Ele não quis falar o motivo, o que deixava o felino mais preocupado.

* * *

Natsu não se sentia bem, desde o dia anterior – quando discutira com Lucy. No começo sentia uma raiva latente, não gostava de quando falavam mal de Igneel, por que tinha que ser Lucy a fazê-lo? Ele confiava nela. Depois sentiu um pouco de dor e tristeza (?), toda vez que as lembranças da briga invadiam sua mente. Lucy estava acuada e assustada?

"_Lucy ficou com medo de mim?_", o pensamento o fez encolher involuntariamente. Ele nunca machucaria Lucy, mesmo estando com raiva... Nunca a machucaria! Mas toda vez que se lembrava dos olhos dela...

Natsu parou de caminhar. Suas roupas já estavam encharcadas, a chuva engrossara. Nuvens densas escondiam o sol, tornando uma cinza manhã.

Lá estava ele novamente, encarando a janela aberta do quarto de Lucy. Não podia negar que estava preocupado. Ela não aparecera na guilda desde ontem. Sentia vontade de vê-la, mas não queria falar com ela, como pode algo assim? O rosado sentia a cabeça doer... O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Decidiu que entraria só para ver se ela estava bem sem que ela notasse sua presença (algo quase impossível de acontecer, já que estamos falando de Natsu), depois iria embora.

Feliz com o que pensara ele deu um impulso com as chamas e rapidamente chegou ao seu destino. O quarto estava vazio. O dragon entrou no cômodo olhando em volta: a cama estava desarrumada e havia lenços por todo lugar. Misturado ao cheiro de Lucy, ele podia sentir um cheiro salgado... Talvez lágrimas?...

A maga celestial saiu do banho com uma toalha envolvendo o corpo. Seus olhos encontraram os do Natsu, aquilo pareceu congelar seu corpo no lugar.

O dragon sentiu uma forte necessidade de ir embora. Ele deus as costas indo à janela, mas foi impedido por braços que envolvera sua cintura.

_ Me desculpa Natsu... – as lágrimas começavam a cair pela face de Lucy, que apertava inconscientemente o corpo do dragon mais contra o seu – Por favor... Foi sem querer... – os soluços recomeçavam.

A loira havia passado o dia com o coração apertado, queria se desculpar com o amigo, mas não tinha coragem para ir até ele. Quando o viu ali, parado em seu quarto seu coração saltou, quase perdera a respiração ao ver que ele iria embora. E se ele não voltasse mais? Se perdesse a amizade de Natsu por uma bobagem que havia dito? Não, ela não permitiria!

O abraço em torno do mago apertou-se mais.

_ Eu... Eu... – Lucy tentava falar, mas os soluços a impediam. Por que doía tanto? Foi só uma discussão boba... Então porque não conseguia pedir desculpa sem chorar litros? Por que não conseguiu parar de pensar? Por que seu coração doía tanto?... Por que não tinha respostas para essas perguntas?

Natsu se soltou dos braços de Lucy. A jovem sentiu como se aquela ação tivesse sido um soco bem no meio do estomago. Sentiu pequena, inferior... Lágrimas embaçavam sua visão. Ele estava indo embora? Ela fechou os olhos com força, por que sentia que não ia aguentar se o visse partir?

A loira sentiu o corpo aquecer ao perceber que braços fortes a envolvia.

_ Tá tudo bem Lucy. – Natsu sorriu pra ela, mal podia enxergar por conta das lágrimas que ainda se acumulava em seus olhos. Os braços do dragon se apertaram mais em volta dela.

Lucy deixou sua cabeça repousar sobre o peito musculoso. Dissipou as lágrimas que restaram, agora estava tudo bem, Natsu a havia perdoado. A maga conseguiu esboçar um sorriso.

Não queria perder a amizade de Natsu, não queria deixar de brigar com ele toda vez que o mesmo invadia seu apartamento ou ainda quando ele consumia toda a sua comida; não queria deixar de observar ele dormir quando resolvia se apossar da cama dela ou deixar de vê-lo discutir com Happy sobre quem ficaria com o travesseiro...

Sem dar-se conta de suas ações, Lucy aproximou o rosto do de Natsu. O rosado sentiu o coração bater mais rápido e seu corpo se aquecer... Então ele sentiu o ar deixa-lhe por completo os pulmões ao sentir os lábios da loira nos seus.

As grandes mãos apertaram mais a cintura da maga. Eliminando qualquer distancia que ainda poderia ter entre os corpos... Ele correspondia ao beijo com vigor, mesmo sem saber ao certo como fazer.

Ambos arfavam, mas não se separaram.

A face de Lucy queimou ao perceber o que fizera, mas, estranhamente, estava feliz por ter feito.

Seu corpo vibrava de alegria, seu coração parecia que deixaria seu peito a qualquer momento de tão rápido que ele batia. As borboletas em seu estomago, pareciam movimenta-se mais, pois teve que lutar para não se encolher com o frio na barriga... "_Então essa é a sensação de beijar que gostamos?_", pensou a maga celestial enterrando o rosto na dobra do pescoço do dragon.

* * *

_ Acho que vou voltar para a Fairy Hill Wendy. - disse Charl. A gata havia estado estranha o dia inteiro, o que não passou despercebido pela menina de cabelo azul.

_ Você tá doente Charl? - perguntou.

_ Não - a gata branca forçou-se a sorrir - Só cansada da última missão. - bem, não era de todo uma mentira.

Estava apreensiva por conta cdo sonho que tivera na noite anterior.

As imagens não passavam de borrões cinzas, mas lembrou-se perfeitamente de Lucy amarrada. O olhos da maga estavam vazios. Então a cena mudou e ela viu a maga celestial caída no chão com uma adaga encravada em seu peito e ao seu redor tudo parecia tombar ao poder de chamas avermelhadas.

"_Foi só um sonhos Charl, só um sonho_", a Excel dizia a si mesma.

* * *

E ai galera o que acharam? As coisas estão começando a se ajeitar... ou não rsrsrsrsrsrsrsr, só dá pra saber se ler =)

ah! Para aqueles que mandam reviews anônimo, por favor, coloquem o nome para que eu possa agradecer aqui ok?

.

**Luud-chan** espero que continue acompanhando a fic=D

Obrigada aos que deixaram reviews, mas não deixaram nomes... Espero que continue por aqui! =D

Um super BEIJO

e até o proximo cap


	4. O início de um fim

_Oiiii amores, desculpem a demora (vou pedir desculpas eternamente). Sei como é ruim você está acompanhando uma fic e a autora demora a postar, por isso, mais uma vez, desculpem. Qquero deixar bem claro que NUNCA e eu disse NUNCA abadonarei minhas fic's, posso até demorar, mas nunca abandonar. _

_Só um aviso rápido, logo mais estarei postando em **Seguindo em Frente** e **Trevas e Luz**... Aguardem._

_Sem mais demoras (reviews respondida lá embaixo)..._

**BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

.

Capitulo três:

.

**O início de um fim**

**.  
**

A brisa soprava suave sobre o mar de grama que circulava a colina. Olhos acinzentados encaravam a floresta que se estendia ao sul, como se isso pudesse leva-lo ao seu desejo.

_ Falta pouco. – murmurou sorrindo em seguida.

O cabelo negro dançou ao ritmo da brisa. O homem virou-se ficando de frente para as ruínas de Sharon, ele abriu os braços e sussurrou palavras desconhecidas ao vocabulário humano local. Um círculo de magia branco surgia à medida que o sussurro se prolongava, ofuscando até mesmo a luz da lua minguante.

.

* * *

.

Pouco depois do beijo Lucy teve seu apartamento invadido por seus amigos: Erza, Gray, Juuvia (que perceguia esse último), Happy e até mesmo Wendy. Por muito pouco eles não pegaram a loira e o dragon abraçados e Lucy agradeceu mentalmente por isso não ter acontecido. Não por ter vergonha, mas tudo estava muito recente para a maga. Como iria explicar aos seus amigos, algo que nem ela sabia bem o que ocorria, pois fora tudo espontâneo como magia.

A invasão durou por algumas horas – tempo em que toda a sua comida sumiu como vapor. Durante a estadia de seus companheiros Lucy e Natsu não tocaram no assunto, vez ou outra seus olhares se cruzavam e um sorriso envergonhado surgia. Happy chegou até a comentar "_Natsu e Lucy estão estranhos..._", mas ninguém deu bola ao gato azul.

Finalmente depois que a noite avançou e todos partiram... Quer dizer, nem todos, pois a maga viu o rosado e certo gato jogados em sua cama.

A jovem se aproximou Natsu que parecia já havia adormecido.

_ Como ele consegue? – perguntou-se baixinho.

Mais ao canto da cama, Happy estava atirado sobre algumas roupas que ali estavam. Percebendo que o gato também dormia, a jovem resolveu sentar e observar um certo rosado deitado.

Natsu estava com o rosto sereno, o que é até difícil de acreditar, já que o mesmo sempre dormiu esparramado. Isso fez Lucy sorrir. Ia levantar-se para ajeitar o sofá – onde passaria a noite –, mas uma mão forte segurou a sua.

_ Fica aqui. – disse Natsu baixinho.

Ele afastou dando espaço a ela. A loira deitou-se de frente para o dragon. Ele ainda estava sonolento.

_ Natsu – chamou ela num sussurro.

_ Hm.

_ Me desculpa.

Natsu passou o braço em volta da cintura da maga celestial de forma possesiva e falou em seu ouvido.

_ Do que está falando? – disse vagaroso por conta do sono.

_ Mais cedo – por mais que a briga já tivesse sessado e eles já tivessem se reconciliado, havia algo que precisava ser dito – confesso que fiquei com medo – ela não precisou dizer que se referia à reação do mago do fogo, pois o mesmo logo enrijeceu o corpo – mas, – ela o olhou e vislumbrou Natsu abrir os olhos. Os orbes castanhos da maga estavam marejados – sei que você nunca me machucaria Natsu. Eu confio em você, mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa sobre esse mundo.

_ Desculpa Lucy...

_ Não – Lucy selou os lábios dele com o dedo indicador – não tem porque desculpa-lo, – um sorriso singelo surgiu em seus lábios – já passou.

Os lábios de ambos se encontraram, mais nada precisava ser dito. O resto iria se resolver com o passar do tempo, afinal ambos ainda teriam bastante pela frente.

O gato azul levantou a cabeça ainda sonolento.

_ Lucy e Natsu se goxxxtam. – disse caindo em seguida no sono novamente.

.

* * *

.

_ Vamos rápido! – gritava Erza da escadaria de pedra.

O chão tremia e o teto do antigo castelo de Sharon estava prestes a desmoronar.

Gray e Wendy tentavam com dificuldade desviar dos blocos de pedra que começava a cair.

_ Wendy! – Gritou Gray, quando a menina não viu o bloco em sua direção. O mago do gelo rapidamente usou sua magia criando uma pista por onde a maga de cabelo azul deslizou saindo da mira da enorme pedra.

_ Não vamos conseguir assim. – gritou Charl para os outros – Nunca chegaremos a encontrar Lucy e Natsu nesse ritmo.

Então, como se não houvesse desgraça suficiente acontecendo, o horror tomou conta da gata branca. Sua visão estava se realizando. Uma coluna de fogo subia até o firmamento, iluminando a noite.

_ Está acontecendo – murmurou Charl horrorizada.

_ Cuidado! – Erza arremessou uma de suas espadas para figura negra que surgia atrás de Charl, mas a arma passou através do ser.

_ Acabou. – disse o homem encapuzado sorrindo malevolamente.

.

* * *

.

A estação estava lotada, encostada na coluna Lucy limpava distraidamente suas chaves. Natsu e Gray discutiam sobre uma banalidade qualquer.

_ Wendy está demorando. – Erza pensa alto. No mesmo instante a menina de cabelos azuis cruza a multidão que passava de um lado para o outro da estação.

_ Desculpem – disse ela ofegante, mas acordamos atrasadas. Ela olhou para a gata branca, cujas asas magicas - neste momento - transformavam-se em pequenos flocos.

_ O importante é que estamos todos aqui. – disse Erza.

_ Vamos logo ou perderemos o trem – diz Lucy puxando Natsu e Gray pela camisa.

.

* * *

.

_ Vai demorar muito... – geme Natsu caído no chão do transporte.

_ Mais duas horas – diz Lucy um tanto com pena.

_ A cidade que iremos realizar a missão fica ao norte. – explica Erza – Tudo o que temos que fazer é prender alguns malfeitores que andam atacando vilarejos por aquelas áreas.

_ Sabe quem são? – pergunta Gray.

_ Não. Segundo os relatos os homens atacam vestindo uma capa que cobre o rosto, mas eles têm a certeza que não são da cidade.

_ Como sabem disso? – Wendy leva o dedo indicador aos lábios de forma pensativa.

_ Não sei. O contratante nos informará tudo quando chegarmos lá.

_ Isso é estranho – Gray olha pela janela.

_ O que tem de estranho? – Lucy o encara.

_ Uma missão classe S que precisaremos apenas prender alguns arruaceiros?

_ Também fiquei desconfiada – confessa a ruiva – Por isso devemos ficar alerta.

O tempo parecia arrasta-se à medida que a paisagem passava rápida pela janela. Charl mentia-se calada olhando para fora. Algo a estava incomodando, já não sabia se estava tendo visões ou apenas sonhos já que o cenário mudava de uma visão para outra.

"_O que está acontecendo_", pensava apreensiva.

Havia se atrasado de proposito, não estava disposta a viajar e pensou que se fingisse que estava cansada, Wendy desistiria de ir. Mas a dragon do vento disse que iria sozinha e Charl nunca permitiria que isso acontecesse.

_ Tá tudo bem Charl? – perguntou Happy ao seu lado.

_ Sim. – disse um tanto incerta – Estou apenas cansada.

.

* * *

.

_ PARE! – gritou Gray caído no chão. O sague escorria da testa embaçando a visão.

_ Loke! – gritou Lucy numa invocação, mas foi inútil. O espirito não apareceu.

_ Deixe-a em paz. – Gray tentou levantar, mas seu corpo não se moveu nenhum centímetro.

_ Deixá-la em paz? – disse uma voz sombria – Não posso. Ela é a peça essencial para tudo isso.

Um círculo mágico surgiu da mão do homem e atingiu Lucy na cabeça, fazendo a maga cair instantaneamente em inconsciência.

_ Diga ao Natsu que venha me encontrar. – disse o ser ocultado por uma capa verde-acinzentada ao mago do gelo que estava no chão. – Eu estarei esperando. – o mesmo poder que havia atingido a loira foi disparado contra Gray que se perdeu na inconsciência.

.

* * *

.

_ Finalmente! – Natsu jogou-se no chão da estação.

Havia pouca movimentação ali, mas não era algo que o surpreenderam já Gogna era uma cidade conhecida por ter poucos e pacatos habitantes. Tanto que não havia nem guilda ali perto.

_ Fairy Tail? – disse um homem de cabelos grisalhos e bigode aproximando-se dos magos.

_ Isso mesmo – confirmou Lucy com um aceno.

_ Graças a Deus. Sou Oscar Lug, fui eu que fiz o pedido a guilda.

_ Gostaríamos de pouco mais informações sobre esses tais saqueadores. – disse Gray sem rodeios, o mago do gelo estava com uma pulga atrás da orelha em relação a essa missão.

_ Irei explicar tudo mais tarde, por favor, me acompanhe. Creio que estão cansados da viajem e ofereço-lhes a minha casa para sua estadia. Lá conversaremos sobre o que devem fazer.

Todos acenaram com a cabeça de acordo.

.

* * *

.

_ Já faz algumas semanas que os ataques começaram. – disse Oscar um tanto pesaroso.

O homem baixinho de cabelos grisalhos pousou a bandeja onde havia chá e biscoitos – que instantaneamente foram devorados por Natsu e Happy – sobre a mesa de centro da pequena sala e posteriormente sentou-se no sofá, de frente para os magos.

_ Por que não pediram ajuda mais cedo? – perguntou Lucy com um toque de pena. Durante o caminho até aquela humilde residência, percebeu que Gogna não era uma cidade muito rica.

_ Achávamos que era apenas uma onda e logo iria passar. Mas nos enganamos.

_ Como sabem que esses malfeitores não são dessa cidade? – Gray o encarava serio.

_ Em Gogna, praticamente, todos os habitantes se conhecem. A grande maioria é descendente dos antigos Gogs que viviam no castelo de Sharon. – explicava Oscar – Além do mais – lembrou-se o velho – nenhum habitante desta cidade consegue usar magia.

_ Que tipo de magia eles usam? – Erza sentia que qualquer informação poderia ajudar afinal isso era um tanto intrigante. Por que magos iriam atacar uma cidade como essa?

_ Todo o tipo.

_ Como assim? – Charl expressou em palavras a reação horrorizada de todos. Até Natsu que não estava prestando muita atenção na conversa concentrou-se no que o homem dizia.

_ Fogo, luz, vento... Na noite passada uma coluna de luz branca subiu aos céus. – Oscar tinha um olhar aterrorizado.

_ Não se preocupe – Natsu ficou de pé – Iremos acabar com esses caras.

_ Isso mesmo. – Gray o acompanhou.

_ Só tomem cuidado crianças – alertou Oscar – Eles são mais fortes do que aparentam.

_ Pode deixar com a gente. – Lucy sorriu.

_ Faremos o nosso melhor. – completou Erza.

* * *

E ai povo lindo da minha vida? Muito curto o cap? Sei que tá um pouco chato, mais a emoção logo logo irá surgir. Acharam confuso? Não ntenderam? A autora escreveu enquanto estava embriagada? a resposta é não para essa última pergunta. Não se preocupe, a medida que a estória for rolando vocês entenderão certas coisinhas.

.

**Luud-chan**

Fico muuuuuiiiitoooo feliz que esteja gostando e comentando, que, por falar em comentários, adoooorei o seu =D. Muita água ainda vai rolar por debaixo dessa ponte, afinal de contas este é mundo onde TUDO pode acontecer, e onde a magia pode nos proporcionar coisas incriveis.  
Espero que continue por aqui - por que adoooro responder suas reviews - e até o proximo cap.

SUPER BEIJOOO

P.S. Desculpem (perdão) por não ter respondido as reviews antes, é que eu não queria fazer nada as pressas, gosto de dá uma atenção especial a essa parte =D. Não esqueça de mandar mais reviews...

**Ana Paula**

****QUe bom que está gostando espero vê-la muiiitooo por aqui ainda. E não se preocupe, enquanto houver pessoas lendo eu estarei escrevendo. Beijão =D

**maah-chan**

****Muiitoo obrigada pelo elogios, de verdade. Foi muita gentileza de sua parte. Espero que continue por aqui =

**Luna Caelliam**

****Espero que eu consiga agrad=a-la sempre. Fico feliz de estar satisfazendo os leitores =) e espero mesmo que acompanhe. Beijos

**Yuka**

****Nossa... fiquei até com pena quando li que você chorou na parte que eles brigaram. Obrigada pelo elogio, e que bom que gostou da reconciliação; confesso que fiquei um pouco apreensiva que não ficasse legal. Espero sempre comentários seus e bjux.

**Tiagoasakura**

****Pode deixar, irei continuar sim, há ainda muitos capítulos pela frente. =D Ah! Seja bem-vido! =)

**ACLyoko**

****Meu maior medo é esse: deixar a toalha cair. Minha nossa! Mas vou me esforçar ao maximo para isso não acontecer =D

Muito obrigada pelos elogios, foi muiiitoo fofo da sua parte. Espero vê-la semrpe por aqui =D Beijão.

**Catherine3**

*****-* Obrigadaaa... Espero que continue lendo =D. Um super BEIJO!

**CamilaSF**

****Que bom que está gostando e seja bem-vinda! Espero que continue a gosta e a acompanhar xD

Beijoss

**Cally**

****Dando saltinhos de alegria aqui, que bom que está gostando. E não se preocupe vai ter continuação xD

Seja bem-vinda e Beijos.


	5. Migração (aviso)

Querendo deixar um aviso a todos...

Bem, para não apagar a conta aqui, estou deixando esse aviso a todos os leitores que acompanham minhas fics.

Primeiramente quero pedir desculpas a todos, pois passei um longo tempo sem postar. As fics que ainda não chegaram ao fim, terão uma continuação sim! Porém, estou a postá-las em outro site. Perdão por isso, mas irei migrar todas para este site devido a motivos pessoais.

O site citado é o .br/nikimclight

Nele estão, não só as fics que postei aqui, como varias outras de minha autoria. Se, por alguma razão ou circunstancia não quiserem visitá-lo, também estarei postando-as no meu blog . /.

Espero que compreendam.


End file.
